The Legend Zelda: The Insight and the Catharsis
by Zaios
Summary: Link is a Gothic boy who is bitten by a vampire, what will he become?( ch. 4 is up!)
1. bitten badly

The Insight and the Catharsis  
  
By: Zaios or Shishome  
Fanfiction.net for Zaios  
Mediaminer.org for Shishome  
  
"I walk in the shadow of death. I smite all the religious, I worship nothing, nothing at all. Satan blesses me with symbols of his followers,  
though I want nothing to do with it"  
Link  
  
Her ghost in the fog  
  
Link sat in his chair at home and listened to Dimmu Borgir. His parents were out in a school conference but he couldn't much care. He was examining a photo of his girl friend, Malon, she too was a gothic. Zelda was a good  
friend of his but they didn't much hang out at school because she was a punk, the same with Saria. Rotu was a prep and that would not be a pretty  
sight to see at school, because everyone stuck to their own groups. He lit a cigarette and took a drag, he place the photo back on the dresser, and arose from his bed. He went down stairs and went to get himself some  
milk. The refrigerator opened with a squeak. He pulled out a big bottle of the white liquid. He popped the lid a took a drink. Just then the door bell rang, Link answered it, it was his girlfriend. He smiled warmly and stepped  
aside, allowing her to come into the house.  
Malon looked around "parents gone, I see" she said. "yeah, we have it all to ourselves" he came up behind her and put his arms  
around her waist, Malon pulled out of his grasp "hey" she said.  
She turned too him "how long will your parents be away?" she asked.  
Link thought for a minute "probably two hours why"  
Malon looked down 'no reason really. Come on lets go to your room, it's  
really warm down here, don't your parents have an air conditioner?" Link shook his head "I'm afraid not, my little dark angel" he kissed her  
lips, she giggled, Link took her hand and lead her upstairs. "The insight and the catharsis" by: Dimmu Borgir was playing loudly, when they got into Links room. Malon smiled "awh good Norwegian black metal, our  
fellow Gothic's" they sat down on Links bed at chain smoked the cigarette, until it was down  
to it's butt.  
"So anything interesting about being grounded?" Malon asked as they  
cuddled.  
"no not much, it's just boring, I just want to hang by Hot Topic and do nothing, maybe scare some of the little Christian kids or something" Link  
replied.  
"Scare little kids, you should be dubbed a punk instead of a Goth. with  
that attitude" Malon murmured.  
Link leaned up "you don't mean that do you?" he said.  
Malon smiled slightly "no. I guess not"  
Link laid back down and pulled her close, they ended up falling asleep. Later that night about midnight Link awoken to a woman's voice, calling his name. He looked up and looked over Malon, she was still asleep. Her gothic dress black silk dress was all wrinkled. She snored quietly and twitched a  
little.  
"Link...." The voice called again. Link looked up out his window it was very foggy out side, but there in the  
fog stood a girl, with dark hair, and a very pale look.  
"Link..." The voice called. Link got out of bed and went downstairs, out side, the fog was so think it was hard to see, but he managed to get to the back yard, the girl who was in the fog was still there, she approached Link and touched his face. Link  
was so tired at the time he did not realizes what danger he was in. The  
girl sunk her fangs into Links neck, Link screamed and fainted.  
To be continued..... 


	2. the vampire

The Insight and the Catharsis 2  
  
Continued....  
  
Link came too an hour later. He hurt badly and he felt blind, he slowly got to his feet and walked up to his house, it was very dark now and the girl was gone. Link felt two deep puncher wounds in his neck ad he entered the house. Links parents were back, they were watching T.V. in the living room  
and didn't seem to notice him as he crept up to his room. Malon was still asleep when he got into his room "Malon" he whispered as he  
shook her.  
Malon awoken "Link" she mumbled  
Link showed the two puncher wounds too Malon.  
Malon sat up "Link how?" she gently touched the wounds.  
"A vampire, I think" Link told her.  
Malon looked away "are your parents back now?"  
"Yeah" Replied Link.  
"Going to tell them?" she asked.  
"No" replied Link. Malon arose from the bad, and got too her feet, "walking me home? I'm sure  
that you'll be fine"  
Link nodded. They went down stairs quietly and creped out of the house.  
Down the road...  
Link inhaled deeply "can you smell that?"  
Malon looked at him "smell what?" "blood. I can smell it, it smells so good" Link replied, he looked to her  
"I can smell it on you too"  
Malon smiled "what does my blood smell like"  
Link inhaled again "fresh, very rich"  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. bloody rat

The Insight and the Catharsis 3  
  
"Fresh and rich" Malon smiled, she held out her hand "do you want to do the  
honors?" Link took her had and bit it, Malon hissed in pain. He blood stained Links lips, "good, more" he started kissing down her neck. Malon pulled him away  
her features were calm (as usual) "no more" he took his hand. Link and Malon stopped at Malons house, Talon was sitting on the porch, he  
looked up  
"Malon where have you been?" He asked concerned. Link eyed Talon hungrily he could smell the blood in his veins. Link licked  
his pale lips.  
Talon looked up at Link "hey" he said. Lin forced a smile "Hi Talon" he replied, her turned to Malon and kissed  
her "I'm going home ok" He walked off.  
Talon watched him walk away "what's wrong with him?"  
Malon said nothing she just went into the house.  
Link was intoxicated by the blood smells of every one, he began to feel  
urges of killing and feeding off of the homeless and small children. Link then soon spotted a rat scurrying across the road, he soon took after  
it. He had the urge to feed.  
To be continued.... 


	4. dogs blood

The Insight and the Catharsis 4  
  
Link ran after the rat and made a leap for it but missed it by a hair, the rat mad it into the sewer with it's life. Link cursed to himself, and then  
he spotted a dog. He licked his lips and ran for it, he too the dog and sank his fangs into the soft fur. The dog yelped only once. Link felt the  
blood running down his throat and to him it was magic. Link threw the blood drained dog onto the ground and walked off back to his  
house. Link parents were asleep when he got back into his house, he looked over  
them as they slept on the couch.  
He began to feel hungry again.  
To be continued.... (yeah I'm sorry that the chapters are so short but I only have 3 more days of school before summer vacation and I have not the time to write big, long  
chapters anymore) 


End file.
